The present invention relates generally to molded wall panels and, more particularly, to molded wall panels with connecting brackets for use in bathroom tub and shower installations.
It is well known to provide tub and shower wall panels molded from a polymer to simulate ceramic tile. More particularly, such wall panels typically include indentations between adjacent rectangular raised portions to simulate grout lines between adjacent tiles. However, such molded wall panels often fail to closely resemble ceramic tiles with conventional grout lines. Additionally, such molded wall panels typically provide a limited number of design options.
Consumers would like to have the ability to customize their tub and shower walls, but often cannot afford a complete tile installation. While many consumers would prefer to have ceramic tile installations, this is often prohibitive due to cost and installation time.
As such, it is desired to provide cost effective, molded wall panels that more closely resemble the appearance of traditional ceramic tile and authentic grout lines, and that are simple to install. Additionally, it is desired to provide such molded wall panels that include a variety of design options that may be customized by the user.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a corner bracket for a shower enclosure includes an outer receiver including an outer receiver body defining first outer recess configured to receive a first wall panel, a second outer recess configured to receive a second wall panel, and a center recess positioned intermediate the first outer recess and the second outer recess. An insert is operably coupled to the outer receiver, the insert including an inner sealing body received within the center recess of the outer receiver body. A locking device is supported by the outer receiver body and the inner sealing body, the locking device configured to secure the inner sealing body to the outer receiver body.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a corner bracket for a shower enclosure includes an outer receiver coupled to a first mounting stud and a second mounting stud. A body of the outer receiver is formed of a first material and includes a first inner arm, a first middle arm, and a first outer arm. The body also includes a second inner arm, a second middle arm, and a second outer arm. The first outer arm and the first middle arm define a first recess, the second outer arm and the second middle arm define a second recess, and the first inner arm and the second inner arm define a third recess. Both the first inner arm and the second inner arm have a plurality of raised surfaces extending into the third recess. The corner bracket also includes a first wall panel received within the first recess, a second wall panel received within the second recess, and an inner sealing body including a locking device that is received within the third recess and coupled to the body by the plurality of raised surfaces.
In a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of forming a bathroom wall unit includes the steps of mounting a corner bracket to a wall stud, coupling a first wall panel to the corner bracket within a first recess of the corner bracket, and coupling a sealing body to the corner bracket and the first wall panel such that a fluid tight seal exists at the interface of the first wall panel and the sealing body.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.